


Forbidden

by Padfootastic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootastic/pseuds/Padfootastic
Summary: An unfortunate word uttered in a chance metting in a deserted corridor leads to so much more."Filthy Mudblood.""You wish you knew how filthy I am, Draco."





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione could see Ron was getting impatient. He had a very important chess match to play and couldn't wait to get back to the Common Room. Hermione couldn't help the flash of irritation that ran through her. She knew Ron wasn't the most responsible of people,and that he was not interested in Patrol Duty at all, but that did not give him an excuse to go on like this. She realised not everyone took their duties as seriously as she did but that didn't mean he could completely skimp on them. Hell, she'd seen even Malfoy patrol better than Ron beside her.

When she heard his sixth sigh since their patrol began an hour ago, she knew she wouldn't be able to take this anymore so she whirled around with a slight frown on her face.  
"Look Ron. If you think your chess match is more important than this, then please go. At this pace, neither one of us is going to get any work done. You'll miss your match and the patrol won't be done either.", She told him with not a small amount of irritation in her voice.

But Ron, oblivious and bored out of his brain as he was, immediately jumped at the chance to get out of what he considered a waste of time. So what if kids were out of beds? Let them live their lives! He'd always thought being prefects meant they'd have more fun, more freedom. He didn't realise it'd be this stuffy.

"Thank you so much, Hermione. You're the best. I owe you one." And with that he ran away, leaving Hermione to stand in the middle of the second floor corridor with a slightly gobsmacked expression on her face. She did not, for a second, think that Ron would actually leave her alone in the middle of patrolling. She let out a growl of irritation. She'd had enoughof his crap now. Let him deal with the consequences if McGonagall found out.

With a scowl on her face, her hair almost crackling and her face flushed, she stalked forward. She didn't know why she was so angry, she was the one who gave Ron an out and she shouldn't have been surprised he took it. After all, she KNEW what he would choose if given a choice between chess and patrol. She sighed. No use crying over spilt milk. She'd just complete the patrol and curl up in bed with a nice book and some hot chocolate. Just the thought of it had a smile slowly creeping on to her face.

Suddenly the sound of a nasally voice snapped her away from her thoughts, "What're you smiling at, mudblood?" She turned towards the owner of the voice.

Pansy Parkinson of course. That meant the blonde ferret would be somewhere near too. Or maybe he bailed just like Ron?

Just as she was about to verbalise her thoughts she saw a lithe and muscled body walk around the corner. Dressed in black head to toe like usual, hair gel traded for a naturally messy look long ago, and hooded silver eyes, Draco Malfoy looked exactly like the forbidden pleasure he was. Hermione' heart beat sped up just a smidge, the rosy colour on her cheeks intensified just a bit and her breaths came out that much faster. All of this happenening in mere seconds.

He turned to Pansy and said, "Pans. Go back to the Common Room. Blaise was looking for you. Said he had something to give you, if you get what I mean." Pansy let out a huge squeal and without a thought as to who she was leaving Draco with, ran back the way she had come.

There were just the two of them in the dimly lit corridor now. That was his purpose. But now that they were ACTUALLY alone, he faltered. His lips parted, "Filthy Mudblood." He whispered. No, he thought in horror. He didn't mean to. He had given up on that a long time ago. If there was anyone not filthy, it was Hermione Granger. She was pure as untrodden snow. Not a soul could call her filthy, least of all him.

Just as he was about to turn away and leave, shame making it impossible for him to utter another word, she stepped up to him, their noses almost touching, grey speckled silver looking into shades of brown. Their breaths became one. He followed her lips as they came closer to him, and went up to his ears. She whispered in a husky voice, "You wish you knew how filthy I am, Draco"

With that, she walked away. Her heart almost beating out of her chest, a huge smile on her face. She didn't know where the confidence had come from, but she certainly wasn't complaining. She got to see the imperturbable Draco Malfoy fluster in front of her, BECAUSE of her.

The only thing Draco could think at that point, however, was "Thank Merlin Hogwarts robes are so baggy or God forbid where we would've been right now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has her fun. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Ms. Seelie and ZiggyTheArtist for commenting :) I hope you guys enjoy this!

It had been a week since their confrontation in the empty corridor. Yet, Hermione couldn't help but still dream about it. The rush that went through her veins at the thought of doing something so bold and so unexpected was different but certainly not unwelcome. If she were really being honest to herself, she actually craved it. She craved the feeling of power that went through her when she saw Malfoy's eyes roll into his head, the lust that consumed her, it far surpassed anything she had ever felt. She realised then why people became addicted to sex. This rush of adrenaline could not be achieved anywhere else.

With the thought of smouldering silver eyes, and messy blonde hair burning in her mind, her hand sneaked down between her legs for what seemed like the millionth time that week. This time, it was HER eyes rolling into the back of her head, as she imagined Malfoy's deep groans echoing around her. She finished with a start as she realised where she was; on her bed in the dorm, with the door unlocked where anyone could have walked in anytime. Especially now that Harry had figured out how to come up to her dorm without breaking a couple of his teeth.

She really ought to do something about that, she thought. And with that, she soon fell into a deep sleep, the feeling of being enveloped in strong, muscular arms not really leaving her.

At the same time, Draco Malfoy furiously worked his wrist, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he imagined a small hand fisting in his hair, hazel eyes staring deep into his own silver orbs. He could almost feel her faint vanilla scent, even a week after he had been alone with her. No matter how many times he relieved himself, how many girls he tried to pick up, he kept going back to that night where everything shifted, where his world tilted just a little.

His mind replayed her mischievous words again and again and again like a broken mixtape and he couldn't get enough of her sweet, musical voice. It did not matter what he did, because at the end of the day, he would go to sleep with the image of a gorgeous angel with bushy hair, slightly protruding teeth and biggest smile ever.

He couldn't exactly pinpoint when this started, when he stopped seeing her as Mudblood Granger and started seeing her as Hermione Granger.

Not sure when he stopped demeaning her and started appreciating her. Not sure when she went from hideously unappealing to downright hypnotising. It started slowly, innocuously. Little things like not referring to her as Mudblood in his thoughts anymore, but saying Granger and eventually moving on to Hermione, not sneering at her every time he saw her, instead of making crude comments at her, he simply ignored her. He didn't even notice these changes, they were so small. And then they went on to bigger things. Things like dreaming of a girl always with her back to him. He never saw her face but that bushy brown hair was unique, that vanilla scent mixed with something that was almost completely Hermione Granger and even in his unconscious state, he could identify who visited him in his dreams every night.

His legs suddenly went limp, sweat running down his face, and stars blinking in his eyes and he sank down on to the cold bathroom tiles, a musical laugh still ringing in his head.

Their next meeting was two weeks later. By then, Hermione had decided she wanted to feel that rush again. So she put more effort into her appearance than ever before. She started putting makeup like she'd never done before. Before, you wouldn't see her with anything more than a thin layer of eyeliner on. Now? The makeup kit her mother had gifted her during the summer was regularly used. The changes were subtle, her cheekbones marginally higher, her lips appearing bigger, her eyes popping out that much more. Her clothes went from too loose, flowy robes to form fitting, hugging her in just the right places, accentuating her already curvy figure.

Although she did not see, for she had eyes only for one man, the boys in her year were not as oblivious to the ways in which she suddenly looked different. They stopped seeing her as Bookworm Hermione, and entertained the thought of something more. Even Harry, generally thought to be the most oblivious of them all, had started seeing Hermione as she wished she would appear to Draco; sexy and enchanting. Rom was beside himself with lust, his shallow nature rearing its head at seeing the girl he had always classed as nothing more than one of the boys as one of the most gorgous girls in the school in that point.

It was the change underneath the robes that were the biggest, though. She stopped wearing a shirt, and put on her sexiest lingerie. She wanted to make him sweat, to make him need her. And she was going to leave no stone unturned.

Draco was on the third floor corridor, books in one hand, sleeves folded up to his elbows, and one hand running through his already messy hair as he looked at a sheet of paper in his other hand. He had an adorable frown on his face.

It was this heavenly sight that Hermione chanced upon. As soon as she saw him, her eyes lit up, a smirk worthy of a Slytherin grew on her face and she walked with a small skip in her step. It was a testament to how preoccupied Draco was that he didn't even notice Hermione until she was right beside him. She pressed her body right up against his, her chest pressing against his back, just as she intended.

She covered his eyes with two small hands and said in a sing song voice, "Guess who?"

It was evident by the quick intake of breath that he was atleast somewhat aware of who was behind him.

"Granger?", He asked hesitantly, recognzing the vanilla scent, knowing that if it wasn't her, he'd be damned.

"Ten points to Slytherin.", a husky voice whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Hermione's smirk grew wider when she was this. She slowly turned him around, a little bit surprised at how he wasn't resisting at all, but not complaining.

Now that he could see her properly, his jaw dropped a little. His eyes roved up and down her body. He could clearly see the small changes makeup had done to her face. It didn't look caked on, like so many girls he saw, but it actually complimented her face. As his eyes went lower, he became painfully aware of his pants becoming more and more constricting.

He had noticed her recent choice in robes all throughout the week, it was hard not to when she walked around looking like some sort of goddess, but he had never seen her up close this week and goodness, were those robes unbuttoned? He could see green lace peeking out and Merlin help him, it was doing delicious things to his body.

He would've never have thought that she could have such an effect on him. But as he looked at her, really looked at her, he realized that you couldn't help but be enamoured by her because she was the type of beauty that grew on you.

Hermione Granger was an acquired taste, you had to learn to appreciate her, and he was quickly coming to do just the same.

Meanwhile, Hermione could see the flare of heat that rose in his eyes as his gaze moved across her and she couldn't help the slight blush that rose up on her cheeks at the intensity of his eyes when they met hers. But she knew she couldn't falter, she had to make him sweat. So she stood up on her tiptoes, her mouth going straight for his ear once again. She could hear his breath falter, and couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself.

"Granger, wh-what are you-?" His voice had taken on that deep tone heknew he usually reserved for the bedroom.

"Shh Draco, just relax. I want you to enjoy what I've prepared for you." Hermione whispered in his ear, while silently guiding him to the alcove she knew was there behind the statue of the Hag. She sat him down on a ledge, placed her leg on either side of him and sat down right in the middle of his lap. Malfoy's eyes grew improbably wide as he saw Hermione Granger, the cause of his daydreams and blue balls, settle down on his lap, her intoxicating vanilla scent warmly enveloping his senses like an aphrodisiac all on its own.

With a smirk on her red face, Hermione's mouth started working on his ear, alternating between nibbling and blowing slightly. Sometimes, she bit him with just a tad more force than she should've and that was when she was she rewarded with Draco Malfoy, the reason for her many sleepless nights, groaning. Her right hand crept up his chest, feeling the impressive ridges there.

Slowly, she grew even more emboldened. Her other hand started down to the the bulge that had been teasing her all this while. "Are you enjoying this, Draco? Think you can handle some more?" She whispered in between her assault on his ear. The only thing he could manage was, "Yes Hermione, oh Merlin, Yes. Just don't stop"

With a new burst of energy, she gently caressed his bulge over the pants, and heard Draco swear when he realised what just happened. She let out a breath herself and pushed herself up higher, not wanting the Slytherin coloured lingerie she was wearing to go to waste. She knew exactly when he noticed it when she heard another deep groan coming from his deliciously pink lips. She released his ear with a 'pop', gave it one last kiss and pulled back to look at Malfoy, both her hands never stopping. His eyes were closed, sweat dripping down his forehead, and his jaw clenched.

Suddenly, his eyes opened, almost as if he felt her looking at him. The hand that was stroking him went up to touch his face. Hermione tilted her head in wonder as he stared at her with those impossibly silver eyes of his. She never noticed how intricate they were. They were dark grey, melting into a pool of silver swirling with emotions. A small smile grew on her face, unlike the smirk she had been wearing all evening.

The smile blossoming on her face immediately prompted him to form one of his own. His hands, that were somehow resting on her waist, squeezed lightly and she gave out a giggle. Draco closed his eyes for just a second because in this world plagued by war and hate, her laugh was one of the most precious things he had ever seen.

He never wanted her to stop laughing, to ever lose that wide eyed look on her face. With that thought he leaned in, "Granger." He whispered.

But as his lips were about to touch hers, she suddenly pulled back. Her smile transformed into the cheeky smirk she'd been wearing a few seconds earlier.

She winked at him, and sung "Maybe next time, if you've been a good boy, Draco."

And with that she strutted away, leaving him with a gobsmacked expression once again. He never saw the look of pure joy in her eyes or the quick pants of breath she was taking. He didn't see she was just as affected by him, if not more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there goes the second chapter :")  
> This one is not edited, nor are the ones that will be posted after this, so there are definitely some VERY glaring mistakes.  
> I will, however try my best to get right to the editing to make this just that much more pleasant to read.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, constructive criticism is always welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated, and aroused, Draco decides to get back at his brunette bookworm to leave her in the same state as he was left in their past encounters.

Draco's eyes narrowed. This was the third time this week he'd seen Hermione wink at him and walk away, with that infuriating smirk on her face. And it was was only Tuesday. His mind raced to think of ways he could get back at her. He had let her have her fun, more than once and although it had been immensely enjoyable for him, it had also been increasingly frustrating every time he saw her. Little Malfoy down there didn't have the same thinking capacity he did, and so he stood up to salute whenever her Hermione smiled in that secretive way. He had to do something about this. He was a Malfoy, and it wouldn't do to let Hermione think she had so much power over him. Even if she did. But that was a can of worms he didn't even want to think of opening right now.

Suddenly, a thought struck him. He wouldn't confront her like she did, no. That was decidedly too Gryffindor for his sensibilities. He would torture her in small ways. He would make her want for him, make her come up to him and tell him exactly what it was she wanted. He smirked; a smirk that anyone in Slytherin would know to run away from, for that was the fearsome reputation this particular smirk had garnered in his house.

He waited patiently for their next potions class, where their two houses would be together. Usually, this particular class was rife with unbearable tension. His plan was to make it unbearable for her with a different kind of tension.

He arrived early to the class to prepare for what he had to do. Now, he usually sat in the second to the last row with Blaise while Hermione sat alone in the third row, which was exactly two rows in front of him. He remembered with a grimace how he once teased her about how it was because no one wanted to sit next to such a swot, before he shook his read to remind himself that he was NOT that git anymore and he'd prove it to her. Moving on to his plan, if he could even sit in the seat behind her he could do a lot. Sitting beside her would be the best option but he couldn't get his hopes up. So he sat down in the seat behind her and thought of what he could do to tease her. That exact moment Professor Snape entered the class, virtually soundless, before he stopped abruptly to see his godson twirling a quill between his fingers with an extremely goofy expression on his face. He looked at him for a second longer before understanding what was happening.

He walked over to Draco and said in a low voice, "How can I be of assistance to you in this particular dilemma of yours, Mr. Malfoy?"  
Draco jumped a mile high, not noticing Severus come in. "Uh. Uh Severus I didn't see you there. Wh-How are you doing? All good?"

Severus smirked. His godson had it bad. "Draco, in all of our acquaintance, never have you asked me how I am. That alone would have been cause for suspicion, not to even talk about the stutter. So are you going to tell me who it is that has you flustered or am I going to have to find out on my own?"

Draco, oddly enough, resembled a fish out of water in that exact moment. Blubbering and gaping. Snape let out a small chortle at his godson, shaking his head. "I'll have you know Severus that I am a Malfoy." Here, Severus interrupted, "Trust me when I say I know, Draco. I've had the utmost pleasure of knowing your father long before I knew you, and you two are alike in more ways than your impressive resemblance to each other."

Draco grew a slight shade of red, highly amusing to his godfather, before continuing, "I'm a Malfoy-not a word- and Malfoys don't get flustered. Whatever you think you know, you don't. You're wrong." He had his nose high up in the air and gave a little sniff. Severus couldn't take it anymore and burst into raucous laughter not many knew he was capable of.

Draco grew redder and waited for him to laugh it out. Saying anything would just set him off even more, he knew from experience. When he had quietened down, Draco spoke again, "Right. Now that you've calmed down' another sniff 'You should that I'm planning on sitting on the second row today. I do wish to sit beside Zabini as he is particularly lovesick today and I'm sure you would not appreciate puke in your cauldron."

Very cautiously Snape said, "And exactly why the second row, Draco?" He kept a tight leash on his thoughts for he did not want them to wander in the direction he knew they were going to. Draco, to his credit, didn't stumble once and smoothly said, "Because you and I both know we need a partner for today's potion and Granger is the only one without one." He ended his sentence his with a careless shrug, inwardly sweating hoping his godfather didn't see through his bullshit.

Severus, on the other hand, had a look of growing horror on his face as comprehension dawned on him. His godson with...Hermione Granger? He couldn't even think of imagining them together. They were as different as two individuals could be. Just. How? But he didn't let his conflict show on his face as said, "Fine. You may. But onlyfor this lesson, understand?" He could see Draco trying to suppress a triumphant look in his eyes as he nodded, the picture of a sincere child. However Severus knew better, and just hoped that he hadn't made the biggest mistake of his life.

Draco felt like one of those evil muggleborns in his childhood comics: triumphant and having an intense urge to rub his hands together while cackling. He restrained himself, however. This was neither the time nor the place for such frowned upon antics. Maybe when he was alone.

He sat down in his new seat with a small smirk, patiently waiting for Hermione to enter. As soon as he finished this thought, his senses were assaulted with an onslaught of vanilla. 'Aha', He thought. Lovely timing. He could hear her steps falter as she came closer to her place, and finally stop.

"Malfoy." She said, surprised.

"Granger." He replied in the same tone. "Fancy seeing you here."

Her lips twitched, "We're in the same class, you git."

"Huh. Seems like we are. Surprising, isn't it?", He replied in a decidedly cheeky tone.

Hermione' nostrils flared for just a second before she realised what he must've been trying to do. Her demeanour visibly changed. The eyes became hooded, her lips stretching into that goddamned smirk and her hand going up to open just one button, not enough to be inappropriate but just enough to make Malfoy sweat. Or atleast she hoped. She was a little disappointed to see it had no visible effect on him. Nevertheless, decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth and tell him to go back. Just as she sat down, however, she heard twin shouts of, "HERMIONE! What are you doing!?" She grimaced. She had forgotten that Harry and Ron would be here as well. She took comfort in the fact that atleast she always sat alone so they wouldn't feel like she abandoned them. Too much.

She slowly turned around and waved at them, hearing a small chuckle being her as she did. She turned around to glare at the offender, "This is your fault, Malloy, and I'm the one trying to rectify it. So dont you just sit there and giggle."

Malfoy looked highly offended at her words, "Malfoys don't giggle, Granger. Get that horrendous notion out of your head right now." Just as she was about to reply, a hand landed on her shoulder and jerked her back. Hard, if her expression was anything to go by.

Draco's eyes narrowed and a protective feeling rushed through him. Before he could try to understand what just happened, an angry voice snarled at him, "Don't you dare talk to her, you slimy git. I don't know why you're sitting in her seat but if you know what's good for you, you're gonna go back to your seat." The Weasel. Of course. Who else could it have been except the ginger hothead? Draco put his Slytherin mask in place before he turned to his left, where Weasley looked as if he could spit fire, and Potter just looked...thoughtful? Through he was confused, Draco resolved to think about that later as he dealt with Weasley first.

"If Granger doesn't have a problem with me sitting here, Weasel, which she doesn't if you'd even bothered to talk to her, then I don't see why you do, which, I must, is absolutely no business of yours." He said all this in a calm voice and turned back to his former position to look over the notes for today's potion.

Hermione, meanwhile, was just slightly amazed at how calmly Draco just dealt with the situation. The same, however, couldn't be said for Ron, whose ears and neck were as red as his infamous hair. She decided to put a stop to this before it even started, and said in a firm voice, "Ronald. Go back to your seats. I'm fine. Malfoy is not bothering me and there is no need to get yourself so worked up. Besides, we need a partner for today's lesson, so this is actually a good thing."

Ron's face grew indignant, "Good thing? Good thing? Are you out of your mind, Hermione? That's Draco Malfoy sitting beside you. If you really want a partner so bad, me or Harry could sit with you, you know we don't mind."

Hermione lightly pushed him towards his side of the room while saying in an exasperated tone, "Honestly Ron, how stupid do you think Malfoy is?" The look he gave her implied what he thought of THAT question. "He's not going to do anything in a room filled with students AND Professor Snape around. Who's going to be here in a second, mind you, so you better be in your seats or Gryffindor's going to be out of the running for the House Cup before the competition even starts." She gave him a stern look at that.

Ron opened his mouth to say something else when the door opened and Snape stalked into the room, his cloak billowing behind him. "Ah. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. It seems like over 6 years of education in this school has taught you little more than navigating your way around. Is it too tough for our heroes to sit down in their assigned seats? Do you require assistance?" His ever present sneer seemed even more prominent in that very moment. Harry, realising that Hermione was right, tugged at Ron until he relented and say down, alternating between staring daggers at t Malfoy and Snape.  
"Now that we finally have some semblance of decorum in the classroom, I would like you all to take down the instructions on the board and start brewing your potion. It should, ideally, not take you more than precisely 43 minutes but knowing you dunderheads, you wouldn't be able to tie your shoe laces in that time. All I ask is that you don't blow up either yourself or others" Here, his eyes travelled over Harry and Ron "Although, in some cases, that might not be the worst thing that could happen." Harry's face reddened at the jab while Ron remained oblivious to the world in his glaring.  
With a flick of his wand, words appeared on the board and he turned his back on the glad, secure in the knowledge that no one would dare do anything untoward. No one except Draco, that is, for his the thoughts running through his mind at that exact time were anything but proper.

In the midst of setting up the ingredients, he casually remarked, "You know, Granger, you're wrong." Hermione gave him a confused look, "Huh?"

"When you said I won't do anything in a room filled with students and professor Snape." He gave her a piercing look that made her cheeks flare before going back to counting the flobberworms. Her mind was spinning now, did he mean...? She did leave him a tight spot two times now, she couldn't expect him to just take it lying down. That she understood very well. What she didn't understand was the sudden flare of heat that rose up in her belly at the thought of him doing anything to her. Shouldn't she be feeling worried, or anxious, or afraid? She shouldn't be feeling whatever...THIS was. She decided her best course of action was to ignore him, he was probably just trying to rile her up, just as he'd always done, only in a different manner this time.

Draco noticed,highly amused, how she seemed to decide something mentally and gave a small determined nod of her head before returning to cutting the ingredients. He decided this was the time to start executing his plan.

As one hand of his was counting the dried beetles the other went down the space between them, before slowly crawling up to lightly touch her knee. He could feel her jump at the foreign touch, before slapping his hand away with a quick hiss of "Draco!", but he was not deterred. He obviously expected some sort of resistance. After a minute or so, his hand crept up to her knee again, a little more firmly this time, and he began drawing patterns with his index finger.

Hermione started again, and removed his hand forcefully this time, even giving him a quick glare before returning to her prep. But stubborn as he was, Draco put his hand on her thigh this time, squeezing slightly. Hermione's knife slipped from her hands at the sudden pressure on her thigh and the explosion in her stomach. Her hand went to catch Draco's wrist, but strangely hesitating in removing it again. If she was being completely honest to herself, she didn't want to. She wanted to do something rebellious and something completely un-Hermione and so she let his hand stay there, removed her own and went back to cutting. In doing so, she missed the surprised but victorious expression on Draco's face at her silent permission. Now he knew for sure she wanted this as well. She just didn't know how much, but he was sure to change that in some time. His fingers were now firmly massaging her thigh, slowly inching further up. He could feel Hermione tense up. He was now touching the coarse fabric of her skirt and skirted his fingers below it to go even higher, Hermione stiffening the more they went upwards. Finally he reached her inner thigh, which he firmly squeezed. Just as Hermione thought his fingers would reach her damp center, something she was strangle excited for, he dropped his cutting knife.

Her brow knotted in confusion, she had never seen him be anything less careful in Potions. Dropping a knife was almost like a sin in here. Her question was soon answered when she felt something on her knee again. Something that felt distinctly like a pair of lips. Hermione's eyes widened at the feel of Draco's unexpectedly soft lips caressing her knee, going higher...and higher. She couldn't believe he was doing this in class, in the potions class. Even more unbelievable was how much she was enjoying this. Suddenly a shadow loomed over her, "Ms. Granger. May I enquire as to why you're just sitting there like a good for nothing fool and where your partner has disappeared off to?"  
Hermione gathered her startled wits as best as she could before replying in a shaky voice, "Uh-uh sorry professor, I-I thought for a second that I skipped a line, so I was just checking. And uh Draco dropped something, so he's looking for it ju-just below the table." She was glad she was able to sound mostly coherent, what with Draco's mouth replacing where his fingers had last been.  
Professor Snape looked at her, then the table, back at her and at he table just a second longer before his face took on a greenish tinge as he understood what might have been happening. He quickly turned around, and retreated into his office, surprising everyone in the class that he hadn't punished Hermione.

In the meantime, Draco was having the time of his life. Whether knowingly or unknowingly, Hermione's left hand had reached out to grab a fist of his hair and though he was sorry he wasn't able to hear her moan, the tightening of her fist whenever he did something particularly adventurous was enough to sate him. His tongue soon reached the very edge of her lace panties. However, he couldn't stay under the table too long, for he didn't want anyone to get even the slightest bit suspicious. So he just played a gentle kiss in the center, blowing slightly through his lips, hearing a huge gasp from above him, and rose up to take his seat, knife long forgotten. He glanced at Hermione and was awarded by a very, very pleasant sight. Her cheeks were sporting a bright red colour, her lips were bright pink and her eyes were gleaming with lust and tension. Her hair was just slightly out of control and her expression one of a woman who had been pleasured but not to the level she'd wished for. Well, he would be glad to finish the task when they had just a bit more privacy and a lot less inhibitions.  
Quickly glancing around to check if anyone was seeing their way, he quickly decided they weren't. He leaned forward and ran his knuckle along her cheek, gently rubbing her lips. He could see her tongue peeking out and it was driving him crazy. But he knew nothing more could happen here so he quickly withdrew his hand, gave her a small smirk and went back to his work her like nothing had happened.

Hermione, hot and flustered she was, still couldn't wrap her mind around what had just happened to her. Did Malfoy just kiss here...down there? She felt like the room was getting too hot to handle and wanted to pop open another button on her shirt, but she was worried it would seem too indecent so let it remain. Was this how she had left him the last two times? Incredibly, annoyingly unsatisfied? It was no wonder he chose such a way to get back at her then.

She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. They were still in class, after all, despite all that had just happened. However, she still wasnt thinking straight and thus managed to put in an ingredient too early. The potion blew up. As he smoke cleared, Hermione stood there with her mouth agape, eyes wide as if trying to understand what just happened and Draco, looking for all the world as if he was the cat who ate the canary. All around the class, people were staring at them with dumbfounded expressions; how was it that the two best students in their class had managed to blow up their potion so brilliantly that Seamus Finnigan would be proud of them?

Just then the bell rang, and Snape, still looking quite green, dismissed the class without any fanfare, sighted shocking the students who had expected some punishment to come to atleast Hermione.

Hermione was still in shock when she felt a hand gliding across her lower back, immediately sending delicious shivers up her back. She looked up to see Draco giving her a saucy wink before turning to leave. How was it exactly that he managed to look like a work of God even covered in black ash and stinking worse than a skunk?

Guess that was one of the mysteries of the universe she would never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaand that's chapter 3!   
> I know I know, this has some disgusting errors and typos, I HAVE to edit it soon, I'm just not getting the time :(   
> I hope you guys liked it, please review? :")
> 
> Also, I'm working on a Sirimione multi chapter fic with loads of fluff and lemony goodness, I've about 3 chapters written and well, I'm hoping to get some more written before I start posting, so if y'all are interested in that, then you can subscribe to me ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco decides to end their little game once and for all. What ensues is a whole lot of cheesiness, and a tiny amount of lemony goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut towards the end, so you can skip it if that's not to your liking. Everything else is PG-13.

Draco Malfoy was plotting. Although, if you asked him, he would completely deny being involved in any sort of nefarious plans. He wanted to get Hermione Granger alone. They'd been tiptoeing around each other quite a lot in the past couple of months, and he wanted more. If the past two months had been anything to go by, the lust filled glances they threw at each other and all their stolen moments meant much more than either was willing to admit. However, he wanted more and he knew he'd have to be the one to make the first move because if there's one word to describe Granger, it would be stubborn. Plus, he needed to prove that he is actually serious about wanting her, and isn't just treating this as a game.

His lips quirked as an idea struck him. It would be the perfect mix of sweet and sexy. He didn't want to be too corny but he didn't want to scare her away either. He bent his head over the parchment he was holding, scribbling away and hoping everything would go to plan come Saturday evening.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday morning, in the Great Hall, Hermione was sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor Table with Ron and Harry on each side of her. Ron was eagerly putting all sorts of things on his plate, and Harry was slumped over on the table, tired from the early morning Quidditch practice he'd organized. Hermione let out a sound of pity before running her hands through his messy hair, knowing more than anyone how soothing it was for him. She was proved right as mere moments later, Harry almost purred at the feel of her fingers lightly scratching his scalp.

"Hank foo, Mione," His voice came out muffled but she understood him all the same. She merely ruffled his hair in response before picking up a banana with her right hand. She was about to take a bite of the fruit when she caught Malfoy's eye on the other end of the hall. He was looking sinfully delicious, as usual, and his gaze was fixed firmly on the banana that was just inches away from her mouth. Hermione cocked her head to the side before she smirked. She'd been doing that a lot lately, but she could see the appeal in it.

She brought the fruit up to her lips, lips that she knew were stained red because of the cherries she had earlier, and maintaining eye contact with Malfoy, opened her mouth to take the fruit in, tantalizingly slow. Even from where she was sitting she could see the pink tongue that darted out of his mouth to lick his lips, and the Adam's apple bouncing up and down as he swallowed. She winked at him and turned to the side, effectively ending their little game, deciding to leave him wanting. She was about to reach over for a pancake when a voice startled her.

"So that's why you've been so different lately," Harry was looking thoughtfully at her. She didn't even realize when her fingers had slipped out his hair, or even that he was observing her little….interaction.

"Wh-what do you mean, different?" Her hand immediately went up to smooth her hair, not noticing a triumphant look growing on her best friend's face.

"Oh, don't try that with me. I may be as oblivious as a brick most of the time, but even I notice when my best friend turns into some sort of sex goddess overnight." He raised an eyebrow at her, noting the deep flush that spread over her cheeks, nest and chest. A chest that was partially visible through the three unbuttoned buttons.

"Sex goddess? What even, Harry, that is a terrible exaggeration," She tried to hold onto her 'I'm completely innocent' act, knowing it was of no use now but yet unwilling to stop.

Harry shook his head, hair flying everywhere, "Come on Hermione, don't insult me that way. One night you patrol the corridors alone, and the next day-yes, I noticed when it started, don't look so surprised- your clothes are different, you've started using makeup and you're practically glowing with confidence. It's nothing bad, heavens no, I'm actually glad to see you like this, but I'll admit, I was wondering what brought it on. Now I know." He shot her a small smirk, surprising her.

Hermione contemplated the options she had. On one hand, it seemed like they weren't as sneaky as she had thought if even Harry was able to pick something up, and she couldn't keep playing the ignorant card anymore. On the other hand, she was genuinely worried about how her best friend would react if he knew the true extent of her feelings, which she had recently admitted went deeper than the playful flirting they engaged in. The animosity between Harry and Malfoy was well known and she couldn't imagine something like this going over well with her best friend.

She decided to own up. It would come out one day. Better he heard it straight from her than the infamous Hogwarts rumor mill that was worse than the Daily Prophet on a bad day at reporting facts.

She cleared her throat and said, "Yes. Something did happen that night."

"Something that involved a certain blond ferret, Mione?" The knowing look he sent her way removed any doubts, and hope, she had that she would get out of this safely without revealing any identities.

She could only nod and Harry must've seen the panic that shot across her face because he hurriedly added, "Calm down Mione, I'm not going to challenge him to a duel or kill him in his sleep just because both of you have something freaky going on. I might not like him, and let's be honest who does?, but I know you're more than capable of handling yourself."

She visibly slouched in relief before leaning forward- she was sitting completely sideways on the bench now, her waist pressing against the table- and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, trying to convey how thankful she was at his unconditional acceptance of whatever it was she had going with Malfoy. Harry gladly returned the hug, before pulling back.

"One question. You ARE being careful right? I don't need to give you the cauldron and the wand talk, or teach you the necessary spells do I?" He was definitely smirking at her now, amusement glinting in her eyes.

"HARRY!" She shrieked, successfully attracting the attention of half the Gryffindor table, who looked curiously at the pair of them before putting it down as one of the weird quirks of the Golden Trio. Well, Duo, at present time, seeing as the third member of their little group was stuffing his mouth with what seemed like….cream covered bagels? Hermione shook her head.

Harry laughed at her, flicking her forehead and dodging the hand that flew to smack his chest. Still laughing he said, "Why were you so worried anyway? I mean, yeah, I know I'm not his biggest fan but I'm not the bodyguard you should be worried about." He shot a very meaningful look at the redhead on her right. She had to admit he was right.

"Well, yeah. But I don't know. I'm not so sure myself about what's happening. I didn't want to say anything until I had figured it out myself. Didn't count you being so uncharacteristically observant though," She looked at him suspiciously, making him laugh again.

"Miracles do happen, Mione. And did you really think I wouldn't notice anything with the way you two were eye-fucking each other just now? Because damn, I was surprised something didn't spontaneously combust at the sheer heat in those looks."

Hermione flushed again, wisely deciding not to answer as she turned back to her forgotten breakfast. However, just as she was about to pick up a pancake, she was interrupted. Again. She huffed in annoyance. Was she not allowed to eat today?

This time, it was a standard brown owl, with a letter tied on his left leg, which was held out for Hermione to open. She shot a confused look at Harry, who mirrored her expression, and untied the folded piece of parchment, offering a piece of bacon to the owl, who sniffed at it and gobbled it down in one bite before flying away.

Amused, Hermione unfolded the parchment. Neat, elegantly written words met her eyes. Her eyebrows shot up as the words actually registered in her head.

Dear Granger,

Would you honor me with your enchanting presence tonight at 8 pm by the Great Lake?

Too cheesy? Thought so too, but what can I say, a girl as lovely as you must be treated in an appropriate manner. (She could almost feel the smirk he must've had on his face while writing this)

You needn't worry about dinner, I've something prepared. Don't worry, I won't poison you.

Bring a swimsuit, I think you'll appreciate what I wish to show you. Beyond what I've actually prepared, those words are open to interpretation.

Waiting for the clock to strike 8,

Your humble admirer (I promise I'll make up for all this sappiness tonight)

A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed the parchment in her hand, and through her shock, she registered Harry's disbelieving snort. A second later, righteous indignation and the slightest bit of mortification flowed through her as she realized that Harry had most probably read the contents of the letter.

She rounded on him, "Just because you're not making noise about this, does NOT mean you get to read something as private as a letter, Harry James!"

Harry, at least, had the grace to look slightly guilty as he handed the parchment back to her, "Sorry, Mione. Didn't know it would be the Ferret propositioning you." She let out a squawk of protest at his choice of words.

"Sorry, but you know it's true. Something prepared for dinner, he has something to show you? Come on, those are classics straight out of '12 Fail Safe Ways to Charm Witches," He saw her raised eyebrow and gulped, hurriedly adding, "No-Not that I would know anything about what's in that book, since I've never read it. You know me better than to believe I would willingly read crap like that."

Hermione merely raised her eyebrow higher, not believing his words for a second. She turned to the Slytherin Table and was slightly disappointed to see Malfoy had already left.

Oh well, she would be seeing him that evening, and she had already picked out the swimsuit she was going to wear. She was definitely not going to make this easy for him. An evil smile curved up her lips at the thought.

"You know Mione, just a piece of advice, best friend to best friend. Please don't ever smile like that if you want to capture anyone's heart, blond Ferret or otherwise."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco pushed himself off the beech tree he was leaning against, dusting his hands, as he saw Hermione walking towards the Black Lake. She was dressed in a simple purple top and a short black skirt that showed off her toned legs.

As she stopped in front of him, he bowed deeply, holding a hand out as he drawled, "My lady."

Hermione snorted, "You're such a dork, Malfoy." But she placed her hand in his, nonetheless.

"I am going to ignore what you just said," He very maturely stuck a tongue out at her.

He then dropped her hand and started taking off his clothes before being predictably interrupted by Hermione, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Why, I thought we were going to have dinner. Of course, if you don't want to….." He trailed off, smirking.

"Malfoy! I meant, why are you undressing? I do want dinner, but I wouldn't appreciate chocolate dripping in awkward places when I do," She raised her eyebrows high.

Malfoy, for his part, did not stumble, "But of course. Did you really think we would be dining in the nude? That would be...incredibly gauche. That's why I asked you to bring a swimsuit along. You did bring it right?" He squinted suspiciously at her, not seeing anything in her hands.

Hermione merely smiled at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes, and deciding to play along, swiftly pulled the purple top she was wearing over her head. Then she quickly reached down and pulled the black skirt down, throwing it carelessly at the base of the tree. She untied her hair from the bun it had been in the whole day, shaking her head to free the curly tresses. She looked up to see Malfoy looking at her, jaw slack and lust shining in his grey eyes.

In front of his eyes, Hermione transformed from a slightly awkward schoolgirl to a gorgeous vixen. Her chest was clad in a white strapless...thing that only barely covered her breasts. The white contrasted gorgeously with her tan skin. She wore plain white bottoms that to Draco resembled the underwear Pansy often wore when she sneaked into his dorm. Of course, Hermione's was way sexier than the frumpy thing Pansy wore.

"Wh-What are you we-wearing? Aren't you worried someone would catch you?" He cursed himself for stuttering, hoping she wouldn't say anything.

"Why, are you scandalized, Draco?" She stepped forward until she was nearly chest to chest with him. "Never seen a girl in a bikini before?" She trailed her finger down the skin exposed by his unbuttoned shirt. He shivered under her touch.

"It'll be such a treat for you, then, this evening, wouldn't it?" Her fingers tightly gripped the waistband of his pants, her other hand coming up to pop the button open. Draco could do nothing but stand motionlessly as her deft fingers quickly unzipped his pants and he could feel the rough fabric sliding down his legs as a gust of cool air swept over them and suddenly she wasn't in front of him, but her mouth was right….there and Draco felt like all the air had gone out of his lungs and he couldn't breath as he felt her blowing air out of her pretty little mouth, her cheeks hollowed and he imagined her in that position in a different location with no clothes separating them and no dinner waiting for them and certainly no chance of anyone interrupting them. He could feel himself growing and it was only the thought of the evil smirk on Hermione's face that would tell him he lost, again, that gave him some semblance of control and he forced his erection down. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he grabbed hold of the smirking witch currently kneeling at his feet, looking dangerously tempting as she did, and pulled her up to her feet.

Hermione stumbled slightly as she was pulled up, the smirk never leaving her lips as she did so. She looked at Malfoy's flushed face and had to stop the laugh from bubbling out of her. He looked adorable! She was hoping for exactly this reaction when she wore her bikini. Of course she had one pieces, but after seeing the scandalized expression on Molly Weasley's face when she had seen a bikini she quickly deduced that they were NOT something that was common in the Wizarding World. Another one of their weirdly traditional quirks, she had assumed then and moved on lest she give her best friend's mother a heart attack. Even Ginny had been shocked when she accidentally walked in on Hermione trying on a bikini her mother had sent her one day. Intrigued, but shocked.

She shook herself out of her thoughts when she saw Draco had regained his control and had already stepped out of his pants, neatly folding it and placing it at the base of the tree. He turned to her and offered her his hand once more. She placed her hand in his without any hesitation, for some strange reason she trusted him. There was also the wand she had strapped to her thigh that provided another level of comfort.

Draco held onto her soft hand firmly, leading her towards the edge of the lake. As soon as he could feel the water beneath his toes, he turned to her and said, "There's a secluded corner a bit further. It's something I discovered when I wanted to...get away. We have to swim to get there, though. Are you up for it?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side, looking like a tiny puppy as she did so, and slowly nodded.

A genuine smile lit up his face as he took in her acceptance and he turned to walk further into the lake, his hand never leaving hers.

Hermione shivered slightly as her feet touched the cool water. It was just the right temperature but the slight breeze in the air made it seem much colder. However, she was used to swimming in ponds and lakes ever since she was a child so the temperature of the water didn't really matter to her. She never knew you could swim in the Black Lake, or she would have done it a long time ago. But, looking at the pale blonde beside her, the slight smile on his lips and the playful glint in his eyes, she didn't think it was allowed. Strangely, that little fact didn't bother her. If anything, it excited her. She shook her head again, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and noticed that she was now almost neck deep in the water.

She felt a tug on her hand and looked to her right. Malfoy nodded to her and taking a deep breath, let go of her hand and brought his own together to swim forward. Instead of immediately following him, she just stood there for a minute, looking at him, taking him in. His strong, sinewy arms cut easily through the water in powerful strokes, his pale skin glinting in the moonlight. His eyes were closed even when he came up for air, as if he knew the place by heart, which, she reasoned, was very much possible if he had discovered it like he said. He looked...peaceful, for lack of a better word, when he was swimming. Suddenly, he stopped and look back at her, shaking his head in an attempt to shift the hair plastered on his face, sending droplets of water everywhere. He raised his eyebrow in a silent question, asking her she was just standing and she cursed herself for staring at him like a lovestruck fool and immediately swam to where he was.

Together, they swam for what seemed like ages, but was only maybe five minutes. Their movements were in sync with each other, and far too soon than what she would've liked, her feet touched the hard ground again and the feeling of peace and weightlessness disappeared. Beside her, Draco was running his hands through his hair in a useless attempt to neaten them, only managing to stick them up at various angles.

She laughed and stepped closer to him, "You know, you look remarkably like Harry with hair like that." Her hands were quickly working the rebellious strands into a more appropriate position, years of dealing with Harry having prepared her for this.

"There's no need for such insults, Granger," Draco scoffed.

Hermione shook her head ruefully. Those two would never get along, regardless of what she did.

She stepped back from him and turned to look at her surroundings, her mouth falling open and a strangled gasp escaping her lips when she took in the surroundings. It was a beautiful little opening, trees growing everywhere but a small patch in the middle. There were fairy lights hanging from the branches, and right in the center, there was a carpet laid out with a picnic basket placed on it. It looked gorgeous and she couldn't help but be flattered that Draco Malfoy had done all this just for her, plain old Hermione Granger.

She whirled around to see Mal-Draco, she corrected herself- standing there with a hesitant look on his face that was strangely endearing. She realized a moment later that he was worried about how she would react and considering she hadn't said anything, it made sense that she was worried.

Draco stayed back as Hermione stepped up to check what he had prepared. He was uncharacteristically nervous. Usually, he was nothing but confident with girls but he realized that Hermione Granger was a girl of much higher standards than some cheap wine and a scratchy bed. They were enemies from the first moment he'd seen her, unwillingly, yes, but enemies nonetheless and never had he imagined he would be doing something like this for her. Fate, however, liked to mess with him and here he was, mouth dry, palms sweating as he waited for her to say something.

Suddenly, a blur of brown curls and tan skin and white strips launched at him and his sweaty palms were clutching warm skin and his arms were full of witch. He felt something incredibly sweet on his lips and his eyes automatically drifted close as he felt muted fireworks in his entire body. There was a slow burn starting at his navel and spreading warmth throughout and he decided there and then that he never wanted to lose this, this feeling of completion that filled him.

Draco Malfoy smelt like fresh parchment and caramel and something that was slightly spicy and completely him, Hermione decided as her lips moved furiously against his. She could feel his large hands sliding down from her back to cup her butt and she moaned involuntarily as she felt the warmth radiating from his palms. Her hands tangled in the fine blond hair at the nape of his neck, pulling almost painfully so. Suddenly, his mouth left hers and she gasped as she felt air entering her lungs again. Soon, though, her lips trailed down to his neck, biting and sucking as she did so. He groaned, the sound reverberating deep in her belly, and she bit harder, wanting to hear that sound again. She wasn't disappointed. After a minute or two or a hundred, she pulled away, inspecting her handiwork. Bright, angry, red marks littered his previously unblemished skin and she pressed one last kiss to the one just above to his collarbone before untangling her legs from his waist. As soon as she was a safe distance away from his intoxicating presence, though, she felt a fierce blush creeping up her body. What had gotten into her? She had seen the little clearing, and all the effort he had put it into it, and it seemed like something had took hold of her because a

Draco's head was spinning. One minute his senses were assaulted with vanilla, the next he felt a hot mouth at his neck and then just as quickly the weight in his arms disappeared. His eyes slowly fluttered open to see Hermione standing in front of him, her fingers fidgeting with the white straps on her hip and her whole body flushed. He looked at her for a minute longer and a huge smile creeped up his face. He took two steps forward and wrapped his arms around the startled witch, arms easily circling her tiny waist, shoulders bending down to her height. He felt her arms slowly wrap around him, her confusion easily palpable in the silent night. He lifted her up, ignoring her surprised yelp, and twirled her around. After a second, Hermione started laughing and soon after, Draco's deep laughter followed as well.

She didn't know where the sudden mirth and playfulness came from, but she certainly wasn't complaining. It was nice to see this side of Draco, she mused. When he wasn't sneering and spitting out racist slurs, he was actually not bad. In fact, he was someone she could see herself growing to like. He was the perfect balance of ice to her fire, and though surprising, she would try to make the most out of it, because well, if there was one thing the Wizarding World had taught her, it was that life was too short to wallow in the past and its miseries.

She felt herself being gently lowered and she was panting from all the laughter and she could see Draco bending over in the same way and she was happy.

She was happy.

It was a shocking realization and one that should admittedly have scared her, and it would have, if she hadn't accepted the fact that this was coming.

It was this knowledge that Draco Malfoy made her happy that propelled her forward to take his hand and pull him forward towards the waiting picnic basket, "Are we just going to stand here and laugh our asses off then, Malfoy? Because I don't know about you, but I'm pretty hungry."

He nodded as they reached the carpet, his chuckles ebbing away. He sat down cross legged on the soft silk carpet, bending forward to open the basket. A variety of foods followed; the classic sandwiches, at least four different types cut into triangles, pasta salad, chicken wraps, frozen chocolate strawberries, mini pies, lemon tarts and that was just what she could identify. There were other dishes that she could vaguely recall seeing, but never bothered to learn the names of.

She looked up in surprise, "Did you make these?"

His right hand went up to scratch the back of his head as a light blush dusted over his cheeks, "Just the dessert. I like baking, and I hope they're good, but I'm completely hopeless at any other sort of cooking. Baking was something mother and I did together before I went to Hogwarts. It was a nightmare trying to let the elves hand the kitchen over to us, but it was worth it in the end when both of us were covered in flour and sugar and father would walk in, shake his head exasperatedly and walk away. The first time it happened, his jaw actually dropped. I don't think I had ever seen father lose composure like that ever before." He laughed as he reminisced and Hermione wondered how it was that the moonlight hit his face just right and made him look even more angelic. She blinked at the sudden thought that invaded her thoughts and cursed herself for drifting off like that.

She immediately took one of the lemon tarts and a moan escaped her when she took the first bite, "This is pure heaven, Draco. 'You hope they're good'? They're fucking orgasmic!' It was her turn to blush now as her actions, and words, registered and she ducked her head.

Draco laughed at her admission and took a grilled chicken sandwich for himself. He leaned back and watched as Hermione fumbled her way through the tart that was crumbling in her hands and wished they could stay like this forever. Having fun, no mention of his idiotic past and actions, none of HER idiotic friends making eyes at her and glaring at him. This was what he craved. Well, this and some naughtiness but he was sure he'd get that.

As their highly enjoyable dinner came to an end, they had gotten to know each other quite well by then. Contrary to what she had previously believed, he wasn't in fact a stuffy old Slytherin. He had a very dry sense of humor that could very easily go over your head if you weren't used to it. He preferred solitude to people, and therefore the Slytherin dorms were highly convenient for him, since each student got their own room. Something that made Hermione highly envious as she wished for some peace and quiet when the other girls in her dorm became too much for her. They were having so much fun that they even forgot their state of undress after a slightly awkward beginning where they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Soon, though, they finished dinner and the basket was vanished was Draco, leaving the two of them stealing glances at each other.

After a minute or so of the not quite comfortable silence, Hermione was the first to break. "Oh fuck this," She breathed and almost pounced on the startled blond in front of her. He fell backward, luckily not too hard, and her legs straddled his waist.

"Both of us know why we're meeting here today, let's not pretend like awkward preteens, yes?" She mumbled against his lips, one hand cupping his neck and the other exploring his bare chest. She only got a growl in return, the vibrations travelling down her entire body, as he flipped her so she was the one on the ground and him on top of her. He propped himself up with one hand, fingers tangling in her curly mane. The other was rubbing circled on her exposed hip, leaving a fiery trail behind them.

After a through session of just making out, he decided to take it a bit further and his fingers hesitantly crept towards the straps holding her-bikini?- top together. He fumbled with them for a minute, unsure if he should go forward, which was slightly ridiculous because kissing her down there in a Potions class out of all places should, by all accounts, be worse, but this was strangely more intimate and he didn't know if she would approve and as he was working himself into a panic of whether he should do this or not he felt a smaller hand over his own and suddenly his palm was touching warm skin instead of fabric and he looked up to see Hermione gazing at him with a mix of nervousness and excitement in her eyes and it was the way she bit her lip that did him in and Merlin help him, but he couldn't help himself as he ducked his head and caught a dark nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly, eliciting a delicious moan from the curly haired witch who was currently nestled in his arms, arching her back.

His other hand went up to cradle the other breast, a subconscious, detached part of him noticing how perfectly it fit into his hand, as if made just for him. His fingers alternated between flicking and pinching the hardened nipple, as his mouth continued its sucking and biting on the other side.

Hermione was in bliss. Her eyes were closed and she found that the silence and lack of sight only heightened the pleasure that was coursing through her body. In the middle of the haze that covered her mind, she vaguely recognized that she was doing next to nothing and firmly pulled herself back. Her hands, which were hanging uselessly on the sides, quickly moved over Draco's well defined chest, feeling the impressive ridges and the even more impressive v that she could feel by touch alone. Her fingers came in contact with a trail of soft hair, and she subconsciously licked her lips in anticipation. Her left hand was running over his hard upper chest and her right hand trailed over his swimming shorts which were quickly tenting under her ministrations. She massaged the impressive muscle she could feel under her fingers, before quickly pulling the shorts down, wanting to experience the real thing without pesky clothes in between.

Draco's eyes opened wide and he swallowed hard when he felt small fingers traipsing over his chest and…...downward. He hadn't dared to hope, but he couldn't stop the groan from rumbling in his throat when those same fingers wrapped around his length, slowly pumping him. He lifted his head from the valley between her breasts, and looked at Hermione, before kissing her hard on the lips. Her hand stuck between the two of them, him still on top of him. After a minute though, Draco gently unwrapped her fingers from his length and spread her legs.

He looked up at her, feeling her slightly stiffen as he slid down, "I won't if you don't want me to."

She could see the sincere expression on his face but the lust overshadowed it dammit she wanted this so she nodded her consent and sat back, waiting for the explosion of fireworks that she was sure that talented mouth would bring with it and she wasn't disappointed when a minute later she felt something wet and hot on her nether lips and she couldn't quite help the way she sucked her stomach in and clenched her fists as the pleasure changed to a fiery wave from the throbbing hum it had been. She could feel his tongue working wonders down there and as her fingers fisted in his hair, pushing his face further into her, she wondered if anyone had ever thought that one chance meeting and sudden spurt of bravado in a empty corridor would ever lead to this.

And as his tongue flicked her swollen clit just right, she exploded around him and the white spots flashed on her eyelids as she rode out her orgasm, wishing it would never end.

However, all good things come to an end and when she was coherent enough, she looked up to see his face shining with her juices but a smug grin on his face and she sat up and pushed him down, climbing on top of him, "Your turn, big boy." She gave him a firm squeeze to emphasize her point.

And as their passionate cries mingled in the night together, the only thing that went through their minds was how this definitely wasn't a one time thing, and how glad they were that their little game had come to such a pleasurable end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that we come to the end of this little series! I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Thank you to everyone who left a kudos :") 
> 
> And as I said in the last chapter, I'm working on a Sirimione smutty MC, so if that's your thing, well, subscribe! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted here, although it is cross posted to ffn under the same name. It's a complete 4 part Dramione, set in an AU (Well, any fic where Dramione happens is, technically, AU)  
> The chapters get longer as we move forward, starting eith just under 1000 words and finally ending with over 5k. (I know, quite a leap, but in my defence, this started as a one shot based off a tumblr textpost)  
> I hope you enjoy it :)  
> Please review? It keeps me going, motivates me.


End file.
